Lo que siente Soma
by Papitas Yumi
Summary: Este one-shot se desarrolla después del capítulo 204 del manga. (Proximamente historia de varios capitulos).


Después de acordar las reglas para el shokugeki contra la Elite 10, nuestro grupo de la estrella polar se dirigió a un complejo de cabañas para poder dormir. Las cabañas estaban dentro de un gran edificio de madera diseñado con colores verde, rojo y café, muy navideño aunque no era la época. Los cuartos fueron ocupados por parejas. Soma compartió la habitación con Takumi. Su padre ocupo una por separado para él solo. Y Erina y Megumi dormirían juntas.

El talentoso cocinero dedujo que ya era tarde, el cielo estaba de un azul oscuro con muchos puntos blanco. Eso le hizo recordar aquella noche en el tren, ese momento que había compartido con Nakiri… Ahora que lo pensaba, su relación había cambiado mucho últimamente, ahora ya podían sostener una conversación por varios minutos y ella parecía más amable y fresca.

Se removió un poco en su futón.

Desde que Nakiri había cambiado y abierto su corazón, todo el dormitorio de la estrella polar parecía más feliz y enérgico que nunca. Los días eran mucho más divertidos, debía admitir. Incluso él reía más natural y sentía que nada podía salir mal.

No supo por qué, pero al visualizar en su cabeza la mirada de Nakiri sintió una descarga por todo el cuerpo, sintió emoción y excitación por querer moverse., de repente estaba lleno de energía y eso era insoportable. Tal vez podría cocinar, pero no, ya era demasiado tarde y lo único que lograría sería despertar a unos cuantos de sus pobres compañeros. Con el pecho subiendo y bajando bajo su camiseta negra, decidió salir y relajarse en el exterior.

* * *

La nieve cubría cualquier camino visible y también cualquier copa de algún pino del bosque a la izquierda. No podía alejarse mucho, se perdería. Frustrado, decidió tomar asiento en una de las bancas de madera blanca frente al hotel de cabañas. Miró hacia el cielo y cerro sus ojos recordando la suave piel de Nakiri, nunca la había tocado, nunca pero lo deseaba. Un copo de nieve aterrizó en su mejilla. Se veía tan tersa como una crema pastelera, ¿acaso sabría igual?

Vamos, vamos, ¿qué te pasa, Soma? ¿Por qué piensas en estas cosas?

Pero es que, se vio tan bien cuando se enfrentó a su padre esta mañana. Ni siquiera el cree ser capaz de renunciar a un asiento de la Elite. Y ella lo hizo. Eso significa que ella confía en él, ¿cierto? Después de decirle tanto sermón no podía decepcionarla. Aquí y ahora lo prometía, derrotaría a sus padres, tanto a Azami como a su viejo. Y después… ¿qué haría después? Terminaría de estudiar en la Academia y se graduaría, ¿y luego? ¿Regresaría al Yukihira Dinner? ¿Eso es todo? Sentía un vacío, algo faltaba, ¿qué cosa?

-Yukihira -.

Abrió sus ojos y se giró hacia la voz.

-Oh… Nakiri… -su mirada la analizo, de repente sentía otra vez esa emoción llenando todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Es bastante tarde –se quitó su gorro de nieve y se sentó junto a él mientras su mirada la seguía. Por fin, Yukihira miró hacia el frente, hacia esa sabana de nieve.

-Ah, es solo que no podía dormir.

Suspiró-. Te entiendo… hoy han pasado muchas cosas, ¿eh? Pensar que le hable de esa forma a mi padre… -bajo su mirada. Él se giró rápidamente hacia ella.

-¿Te arrepientes, Nakiri?

-¿Qué? No, Yukihira… –sonrió y él sintió que su mente se congelo- Ya lo he dicho, yo quiero convertirme en un preciado amigo para todos. No quiero ser un mal recuerdo en sus memorias.

 _Creo que para mí eres mucho más que una preciada amiga._

-Nakiri, no creo que tú puedas ser un mal recuerdo para alguien no importa que tan mal trates a esa persona. Tienes un don, además de esa lengua tuya.

Erina lo miró sonrojada, su mirada era tan…

Se miraron por varios segundos, escuchando los insectos a lo lejos. Hasta que Erina hablo…

-Yukihira ...

-¿Mm? –no podía dejar de mirarla, ni siquiera podía hablar mientras esa luz de la luna siguiera alumbrando su hermoso rostro.

-¿No tienes frío?

-¿Eh? Ahora que lo mencionas, un poco.

-Eso es obvio, si sales con una camisa tan delgada mientras afuera esta este clima.

-Haha –rió por su error- ni siquiera me había fijado.

Suspiró.

Si él no se cubría rápido probablemente cogería un resfriado. Pero ella estaba tan cómoda allí debajo de todas esas capas de abrigos, que la sola idea de entrar a conseguirle algo al joven chef la desanimaba.

-Acércate un poco –dijo palmeando la mano contra la banca a su lado.

-¿Eh? –la miró desentendido-. Pero, Nakiri…

-Ven, Yukihira. No rezongues.

Él se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza y obedeció. Entonces ella lo miró intensamente y sin decir nada envolvió sus brazos en su cuello sentándose así en su regazo. Soma al principio estaba en shock, sintió la calidez llegar pronto, tanto en su marcado pecho como en sus piernas, y en esa posición podía oler el cabello rubio de La lengua de Dios: era como vainilla.

Al no sentir desaprobación por parte de Soma, Erina cerró sus ojos y se recargo completamente contra él mientras su aliento pegaba contra la parte posterior de su oreja. Soma muy cómodo en su lugar finalmente opto por envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, atrayéndola más hacia su mismo e intensificando el calor entre los dos. Su corazón latía fuerte y por primera vez en su vida se sentía completo, sentía que ahora mismo podía conquistar el paladar de cualquier persona, sobre todo EL DE ELLA.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuando ni como, pero se habían quedado dormidos en esa posición: Erina sentada en el regazo de Soma con ambas piernas a los costados de las de él, envolviendo sus brazos en su cuello y dejando caer la cabeza contra su hombro. Y Soma apretándola de la cintura fuertemente contra él, descansando su cabeza en su hombro.

* * *

Cuando amaneció y los pocos de sus amigos que aún quedaban en Hokkaido salieron del hotel, y se encontraron con esa escena, se echaron a gritar y uno que otro (Megumi) se desmayó. Rodearon a los jóvenes líderes de su grupo susurrando porque estaban en esa posición.

-Tal vez… no, no tengo una explicación para esto –dijo Takumi.

-Es fácil, la tensión sexual los estaban carcomiendo vivos y por fin se declararon.

-N-no… S-s-oma-kun nunca haría e-eso.

-Preguntémosle a ellos, entonces.

-Joichiro-san, n-no c-c-creo que eso s-sea b-b-buena idea…

-Erina-chan, Erina-chan –comenzó a llamarla a su oído.

-Ah… ¿qué? –abrió poco a poco los ojos intentando no lastimarlos con la luz.

-¿Ya eres mi nuera o qué pasa aquí?

Erina dándose cuenta de su posición grito y se liberó bruscamente del agarre de Soma mientras su cara era un tomate.

-Uh… ¿por qué gritas, Erina? –bostezó.

-¡N-n-no me llames por mi nombre! –chillo y huyo directo a su cabaña-habitación.

-S-soma, ¿e-estas b-b-bien? –pregunto Megumi a un Soma completamente despierto y enojado.

-¿¡Tenías que arruinar esto también viejo!? –gritó.

-Ah, ¿yo hice algo…? -se preguntó Joichiro mientras su hijo se alejaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

* * *

Erina se miró en el espejo mientras intentaba calmar su sonrojo, hizo respiraciones profundas y miró su reflejo.

 _¿Qué estábamos haciendo? ¿Yukihira y yo dormimos juntos?_

Se sonrojo de nuevo a más no poder, y al inclinar su cabeza se dio cuenta de algo, tenía una pequeña marca roja en el cuello…. No puede ser… eso era… ¿¡ERA UN CHUPETÓN!? ¿SOMA LE HABÍA HECHO ESTO?

* * *

Cuando entro de nuevo a su habitación se dirigió directo a la pequeña cocina intentando recrear el sabor del cuello de Erina, el cual había probado ayer en la noche mientras ella dormía. Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en él.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Probablemente continue con esta historia pero será después, por ahora solo será un ONE-SHOT. Por cierto, yo suelo re-editar mis historias muy seguido, así que cuidado con eso ¿ok?**

 **Adiós :)**


End file.
